


Movie Night

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Season/Series 05, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	Movie Night

“Come on, please?” Aline begged, tugging on the older Winchester's shirt. It was Valentine's Day, and she wanted to watch a movie with him.

“No,” Dean said simply, going back to cleaning his gun.

“It's a good movie!”

“I don't care if you say it's good. I don't want to watch it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just watch it with her, Dean,” he stated, causing his brother to look over at him.

“Why don't you watch it with her, then?”

“She asked you.”

Aline rounded on Sam. “You could watch it with us if you want, Sammy,” she stated.

Sam laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I already saw a few clips from it along with the trailer.”

She shrugged before turning back to Dean. “Come on. Please?”

“No.”

“Dick.”

“No, ass.”

“I've seen it a million times already, but never at night! Please?”

Dean looked her right in the eye. “Fine, but just this once.”

Aline clapped excitedly as she walked over to the TV and opened the DVD player. Sam, on the other hand, announced that he was going to get a different room since he wanted to sleep tonight. Dean nodded as the younger Winchester left the room. The brunette turned away from Dean and took the DVD out of its case, placing the DVD in the player. She closed it, popping the case closed and setting it on top of the counter along with two pairs of 3D glasses.

Dean looked over at the counter and saw the side with the title written on it was facing away from him. Aline laughed as she skipped the advertisements before eventually ending up on the main menu. Dean's eyes widened, recognizing the movie after seeing the trailers for it while watching TV.  
“My Bloody Valentine 3D?”

“You sound shocked. What? Did you honestly think I'd pick a chick flick?”

“Actually, yeah. Especially considering the date.”

Aline placed a hand over her heart, which made him laugh. “You wound me, Dean Winchester. While I'm fond of the occasional chick flick, there's only one movie I'd watch on Valentine's Day.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And this is it.”

“Exactly!”

“You said you saw this a million times...”

“Online. Sam let me borrow his laptop just to see it. When I found it on DVD a while ago, I couldn't resist buying it! Now, shut your cakehole and watch the movie.” She handed him a pair of 3D glasses & pressed play after putting her own on.

  
  



End file.
